1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in electronic devices for use in wireless communication systems.
2. Information
Wireless communication systems and devices are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other like wireless communication networks may already span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity between a plethora of devices, both fixed and portable. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information. Indeed, it is not uncommon for some devices to communicate with more than one wireless communication system and this trend appears to be growing.
Another popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems and devices and in particular satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the Global Positioning System (GPS) and other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). An SPS receiver, for example, may receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by a plurality of orbiting satellites of a GNSS. The SPS signals once received may be processed, for example, to determine a global time, an approximate geographical location, altitude, and/or speed associated with a device having the SPS receiver path, such as, for example a cellular telephone.
Other positioning techniques are also known and available for use in locating a mobile device such as a cellular telephone within the coverage area of a wireless network. For example, various signaling/timing techniques may be employed to determine or otherwise estimate the location of the cellular telephone based on trilateration and/or other like processes.